


脸红的思春期

by ATYUE



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATYUE/pseuds/ATYUE
Summary: 他们不羞不臊，在性爱中度过了一整个夏日。





	脸红的思春期

脸红的思春期

 

亚当和夏娃因为偷食了禁果为自己赤裸的身体感到羞耻，而影山飞雄和日向翔阳却在脱离处男之身后不羞不臊的过完了一整个夏日。

他们有时在日向翔阳家，有时去影山飞雄家，有时候在学校里，有时索性找个好地方偷偷摸摸的来一发——总之就是黏黏呼呼的，因为皮肤贴合摩擦而生出的汗液在对方身上流淌，日向翔阳的眼泪也在过程中一滴滴的冒出，但总是要被影山飞雄的舌头舔掉，那咸咸的液体的归属地终究是影山飞雄的喉咙。

他们有时也思考过——只是有时，一次两次——这到底是为什么呢？为什么性爱会如此让人甘之如饴？可最后的结果都是不了了之，即使想到了什么也锁在自己的心中，从未向对方倾诉。毕竟他们可是在青春期啊！青春期的男孩——或者说他们俩——的脑子里从来只有令人痛苦的功课，还有排球，排球，排球。影山飞雄好像用这个思路找到了解题的办法，对啊，他们可是在青春期啊！就像是前辈们喜欢美女，而他们也对彼此有需求，且这绝对与爱情没有任何关系，他们俩之间仅仅是纯纯的，不参杂除队友外任何感情的性欲罢了。

一定是这样的。影山飞雄想。

一定是这样的。日向翔阳想。

 

此时日向翔阳有点迷迷糊糊了，他不知道是因为从窗户里透过来的阳光照的他睁不开眼睛，还是影山飞雄的那根抵的他喉咙深处发痛。他只穿了一件白色的无袖T恤，最普通的款式在他身上却松松垮垮的——显然是影山飞雄的码数——领口宽松到锁骨上面密密麻麻的吻痕也露了出来，透着点别样的色情。

他曾要求影山飞雄不要在他身上留下那么明显的印子，免得被妈妈和妹妹看到一顿质问。影山飞雄真的做到了，他不在日向翔阳的脖子上，手腕上，以及一切裸露出的地方留下吻痕，却又坏心的在露不出来的地方全部留下自己的记号，甚至找不到一片白净的皮肤。做的时候不知道，做完了检查的时候日向翔阳气的在床上把腿踢的直响，每一下都正好落在他身边的影山飞雄的身上，再报复性的在他的脖子上也留下两个明显的牙印，十分幼稚的：“看你怎么解释！”

而此时低下头看像小动物一样吮吸着他下身那根东西的日向翔阳，影山飞雄倒是觉得就算自己被真的小动物讨厌也没什么了。日向翔阳抬起眼睛看着他，从这个角度看那本来就大的眼睛几乎占了大半张脸，像只小鹿，小兔子，或者小老虎。他嘴里含着这根东西，含含糊糊的本来就说不清楚话，还要边吮着边逞强嫌弃影山飞雄这根太大，戳的他腮帮子一边鼓了起来，又像只小仓鼠。这是他们第一次口交，两人都生疏得很，日向翔阳乱舔了两下，说：“这样对吗？你舒服吗？”

影山飞雄被日向翔阳的牙尖碰到前端，一时紧张深吸了一口气，他按住下面人裸露在外的肩膀，仅靠着从看过的一点成人影像中学习的理论来指导：“你就像舔冰棒一样，慢慢的。”他说是这样说了，但也并非实践派的，经验不比日向翔阳多到哪去，只会挺着胯将半硬的性器往日向翔阳嘴里送，每一下几乎都戳到喉咙，把一个第一次给人口交的人折磨的眼泪在眼眶里打转，最后也只到了舔硬的那一步，没舍得就这样在日向翔阳口中射出来。

两人捣鼓了一会儿，最后日向翔阳又坐到影山飞雄身上去了。他眼眶还因为刚刚那一次红红的，嘴里抱怨着都怪影山飞雄提的这个坏主意，还不如直接做呢。两人姿势微妙，影山飞雄一低头轻而易举的就将那喋喋不休的嘴给堵住了，将日向翔阳嘴唇吻个红肿。口交的主意确实是他提的，他并不否认自己有私心想要试试成人影像中看似美妙的场面，但更因为昨天他们用力过猛了，昨天下午还在被窝里埋怨他说自己屁股疼的人像只发情的小兔子似的，今早又发短信说想要，被影山飞雄严厉拒绝，义正言辞：“在这样下去你屁股会裂掉。”成功的将日向翔阳恐吓到了。

而此时两人彼此交换的唾液，舌尖在人牙齿处打转，从接吻到做爱水到渠成，手又探入对方的衣领。影山飞雄胡乱的将那件原本属于自己的白色T恤脱掉，把日向翔阳平坦的胸脯舔得湿漉漉的，两个乳尖红肿的颇为色情的挺起，他把那还泛红的乳尖又啃食一遍，比起暑假刚开始的时候确实涨大了不少。而被啃的人又控制不住自己的叫声，捂着嘴压着嗓子低声呻吟着，一只手放在影山飞雄的后背就差捏出红印，毕竟是在家里，两人还是要注意的。

影山飞雄的手托着坐在他身上人的屁股上，没穿任何衣物的臀部圆圆滚滚的，上面还存着昨天留下的牙印，粉红色的像颗水蜜桃。他一路向下舔，到腹部刻意在肚脐处多留一些时间——这是日向翔阳的敏感部位——果然换来了人的一个激灵，两条环绕着自己腰部的腿动得更加厉害了，声音呜咽着似乎要说点什么。

“小点声。”影山飞雄在日向翔阳屁股尖上捏一把，他很喜欢听日向翔阳忍耐的呜咽声，有种小动物可爱的无力感。可惜日向翔阳是会反抗的小动物，立刻把嗓门提高了一个档：“那你快进来！”

他下身那根秀气的性器早就硬的要命，甚至前端马眼还渗出一点液体。后穴一张一合的欢迎人进入，湿漉漉的像是被操出了水儿一样。影山飞雄的手一摸就知道不对劲，那穴口还稍微有些红肿的外翻，此时却流着水儿欢迎他进入：“你昨天没清理？你怎么又不清理？”他的手又在另一半臀瓣上落下一个巴掌印，连带着那穴也收缩着。

这一巴掌把本来伏在他肩头的日向翔阳刺激到了，两条腿将影山飞雄的腰缠得紧紧的，自己主动去拿穴口找那刚才在自己上面的口中的性器，就等着这以往心急的人这次也快速进入。

影山飞雄明白了：“我来之前你自己弄过…”他话还没说完，就被日向翔阳的手给捂住了嘴，两颊不知道是因为情欲还是害羞微微发红，怒斥道：“你不要说出来！”

影山飞雄便也不再取笑这被情欲冲了头脑的人了，他下面那根也硬的要命，而不得不承认的是他很吃日向翔阳这一套，这些小动作和小表情都让他性器更挺几分。被湿润穴口包裹着迎接着，他直接一根进入到了底——他清楚日向翔阳的穴能容得下他这根东西。

一下子磨过敏感点戳到穴最深处让日向翔阳忍不住叫出声，他脑袋昏昏沉沉的，舒服的不行了，呻吟声伴着哭声从喉咙里一涌而出：“再快一点…那里…呜…影山…啊——”果然自己不管怎么弄都没有影山这根舒服，日向翔阳这样想，全然没意识到自己声音是否飘出了房间，准备和同学们出门玩的日向夏刚走出房间就被这声音引起注意，往他这边走着。

“哥哥？”女子清脆的声音才将他拉回现实，他眼泪从眼眶里流出，睁大眼睛惊恐的看着还在做活塞运动的影山飞雄，过多的快感让他忘记了刚才自己已经锁了门，瞬间慌了神不知道该怎么办，身下那人好像不会停止一样一下一下顶到最深处，每次都将他轻飘飘的身体带到濒临高潮的最顶端，他的手剧烈摇晃两下影山飞雄的肩膀，却被人无视了。

影山飞雄还是持续的操干着，日向翔阳的脚趾都舒服到泛红而倦起，每次抽插屁股和睾丸拍打在一起清脆的以及插入时色情泥泞的水声在这不算大的房间里回响，满都是情欲的味道。

“你在干什么啊？哥哥？跟你说过了那么大声真的很吵。”没得到回复的日向夏又心生疑惑，她拧了两下门把却发现门锁着。日向翔阳并没有不回复她的意思，只是他现在口中所发出的一切都断断续续支离破碎，无法说出一个完整的音节，不管他说出些什么，最后都将变成带着诱音的呻吟声。他只好咬报复性的使劲住影山飞雄的肩膀，心里只觉得影山今天真是奇了怪，太坏了。

“你哥哥生病了不太舒服。”影山飞雄这样说，他的声音也不太冷静，肩膀上的疼痛使他倒吸一口凉气，门外的日向夏好像明白了什么，又好像是轻而易举的相信了这个措辞，立刻改口说：“影山哥哥也在啊，那我出门啦，那个笨蛋就麻烦你了。”

直到听见门开了又关的声音，确认家里确实是没人了，日向翔阳才松了嘴，他眼泪被情欲和影山折磨的止不住的掉，刚才咬过的地方留下一块可怖的牙印，影山飞雄说他：“属狗的啊。”伴着狠狠一下挺入，这一下直接将日向翔阳带进了高潮，他大脑已经放空了，身体不由自主的挺起呈弓字形，大腿颤抖着，手想抚摸下自己前面的性器却被影山包裹住拿到身后，仅让他凭着后穴高潮，前面却也泄出了精液。日向翔阳呻吟不止，嘴里直念叨着影山好烦和不要了一类的话，却因为哭得打嗝而没说两个字就要有一个停顿，把影山飞雄逗笑了，轻轻的吻了吻他的喉结。

再到后来日向翔阳已经以为结束了，影山飞雄却又要了好多次直到自己也高潮，被人推开却拿出日向翔阳的简讯作为证据自己是被喊来的，应当被满足。到最后日向翔阳像只小动物一样坐在他怀里，一会儿嘟囔着不要了一会儿嘟囔着再深点，他软绵绵的随着影山飞雄的顶弄摇摆着身体，早已失了神智只知道呻吟。最后影山飞雄将精液射进了日向翔阳的穴内——他们年轻气盛，又忘了带套了——那原本平坦的小腹被影山飞雄的性器和精液撑的微微鼓起，和这具瘦小的身体倒有点不协调了。

影山飞雄平躺在床上，日向翔阳趴在他身上，两人都衣衫不整，甚至性器还停留在体内尚未清洗，可是他们太累了，无力再去做其他的事。

日向翔阳的姿势只够得到影山飞雄的下巴，他看着下巴上青春期男生刚长出的一点点胡须觉得毛茸茸的，凑过去拿鼻尖蹭蹭，想去吻他把头抬起来后却觉得有些不好意思了，最后改为亲了亲人的下巴尖——明明在刚才做爱时接吻是那么容易的一件事。

影山飞雄也低头看着他，两人就那样对视着脸颊通红，最后他主动的在日向翔阳的上唇轻轻啄了一下。这次倒是换刚才叫得欢的人不好意思了，从脸颊红到耳根，把头埋进影山飞雄的胸口里聆听着他和自己一样飞快的心跳声。

在令人脸红的思春期，关于爱情的秘密早就在少年的心里发酵，只是他们都将这份情感埋进土里种起来，却无法向对方倾诉，无法向对方承认：

这绝对与爱情有关。

一定是这样的。影山飞雄想。

一定是这样的。日向翔阳想。

 


End file.
